twisted obsession
by pinkbubbles124
Summary: They always said "angel" was a good vampire and "Angelus" was his evil alter...they were wrong. at their core they are the same man and capable of the same cruelty...At least ...that's what happened to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Angelus:** a vampire sired in 1753 by a beautiful seductive blonde named Darla. It was said he was the most evil and sadistic vampire in recorded history killing and torturing everyone and everything in his path for 145 years, he did so with a smile.

In 1860 he cruelly sired **Drusilla** (who is known to be mentally unstable) A willowy brunette who as a human was born with the sight, thinking it to be a curse from god she fled to a convent where she was driven mad and eventually turned by Angelus who took her on the night she was to take her vows.

In 1880 he sired Spike better known as "william the bloody" who was to be the mate of Drusilla. **spike** a poet in his human life, when turned was the most violent and destructive vampire in history with a reputation second only to Angelus.

The four of them were the most brutal and dangerous group of vampires in recorded history, as each individual was extremely dangerous in their own right. Angelus the most evil and sadistic vampire in history, spike the most violent and destructive second only to Angelus in reputation, Darla the most seductive and cunning, and Drusilla the insane and unpredictable psychic who could foretell any event that could possibly threaten them. The group Was known as _**"**__**The whirlwind" **_and existed for no other purpose than to commit any acts of destruction and bloodshed that they could they cut a bloody swath across Europe and Asia. until one day in 1898 he killed a young girl whom belonged to a clan of gypsy's and that clan took revenge on him by cursing him with a soul so that he may suffer for his crimes against humanity. At that moment Angel was created.

**Angel:** the vampire with a soul, an abomination among demon kind. The alter ego of Angelus and a warrior for all things good, atoning for past sins. Angel is known and feared for killing demons , other vampires, and fighting alongside the slayer.

They always said "angel" was a good vampire and "Angelus" was his evil alter...they were wrong. at their core they are the same man, born of the same flesh and capable of the same cruelty. At least thats what my experience has been.

maybe it was something in my blood that drew them to me, maybe it was just the luck of the draw, or fate. i dont know. what i do know is that i was lucky to survive angelus and unfortunate enough to bring out the demon in Angel. But then again he wasn't the only one drawn to me so i suppose i can't really blame the man or demon.

i'm Cynthia Cromwell apparently the Human danger magnet, and this is my story

**a/n :** yep im writting another story, but only because it refuses to leave my head until i do :p i'm warning you now. updates will not be frequent or on any kind of schedule. it will be when ever i feel like it, unless i get a lot of reviews/favorites/follows. and if i don't get any feedback after 3 chapters i wont update until i do. and most chapters will be short but there might be a few extra long ones. this story isn't planned out at all so i'm completely open to any suggestions you may have :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I do not own nor am i in anyway affiliated with BTVS, Angel or Marilyn manson.

"And now we call to the stage L.A's very own sultry and seductive Tiffany spark!"

a brunette woman Wearing a red and black stripped leather corset, short black skirt, and 9 inch heels stumbles her way out of the back room and onto the red lit stage. As she reaches the silver pole in the middle of the stage Music starts to play.

_"Sweet dreams are made of this _

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world_

_And the seven seas,_

_Everybody's looking for something."_

As the music plays the women faces the crowd and starts swaying seductively. enchanting the audience with the movement of her hips and chest. She reaches up behind her and caresses the cool pole as if it were her lover, sliding slowly down to the floor and spreading her legs giving the front row a very nice view. She then brings her other arm behind her and quickly climbs up the 10 foot pole and with practiced ease flips upside down using her long toned legs to slide back down.

_"Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused."_

reaching the floor she rolls onto her hands and knees in a slow sexy way her long curly brown hair achieving the 'sex look'. Crawling to the edge of the stage she makes eye contact with one of the men in the front catching him in her seduction with a sultry smile. The man was so enthralled by her he pulls a twenty dollar bill out if his wallet and as she reaches him, puts it in her corset top. The woman then gets on her knees and leans in really close bracing herself on his shoulder bringing her soft perky breasts mere centimeters from his nose wafting her sent of strawberry's and lemons in his face then draws back. She crawls a few feet away and lays on her back with one leg raised and an arm above her head. She flexes her toned stomach as she starts thrusting her hips in the air as if having sex with an invisible partner, people tossing money onto her body.

_"Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Traveled the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for somethin'_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you"_

She rolled back onto her hands and knees thrusting her ass towards the crowd a few times and crawled back to the pole, slithering up and around it like a snake.

_"Some of them want to be abused_

_I wanna use you and abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside you_

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

_I've gotta know what's inside_

_Can I use you and abuse you?_

_I've gotta know what's inside you"_

she pulled herself back up the pole doing another series of flips and spins before ending back on the floor at the end of her set.

**Cynthia's pov**

After finishing my set and making sure i had all the money that was thrown on me I quickly went back stage and into my personal dressing room closing the door behind me.

"you were great out there tonight Tiff. You had to of earn at least two grand up there, you sure you still wanna leave?" The club owner Tony exclaimed from the couch in the back of the rather large dressing room, making a last ditch effort to get me to stay.

Tony was a surprisingly nice man standing a tall 6" with forest green eyes and short blonde hair spiked with gel. I have been dancing at his club for just under Two years under the fake name Tiffany sparks since Im only 16 years old and am not legally supposed to be working in clubs like these, but desperate times call for desperate measures. While he knew i was underage he still allowed me to work after i explained that i was living on my own and had bills that needed paying. He never pushed for details or even my real name, figuring i had my reasons and left it at that.

But tonight i was leaving L.A. Buffy summers an old friend of mine had offered me a place to stay after finding out i was living on my own. She lives in a small town called sunnydale which according to her is teeming with vampires, werewolves, and all kinds of nasty demons.

Buffy had told me she was a vampire slayer about six months ago. At first i thought she was crazy. Until while visiting her father that summer she proved it by taking me out patrolling with her, staking three vamps in front of me. After i got over the shock of it all she proceeded to tell me all about Sunnydale, Angel, the hell mouth, the master, and the prophesy of her death. That was also the night she found out i was living on my own and convinced me to move in with her and her mother after my lease finished out.

"yeah it's time for a change, I might even go back and finish school. I am going to miss this place though, and the money of course" I replied with a sly smile. I then headed to the closet and stripped out of my clothes not caring if he was watching. I put on a blood red lace bra with matching panties, tight black leather pants, a satin form fitting blue tank top, and black combat boots.

"well i hate to see you go, you were my top dancer. Its going to be difficult to fill your slot." Tony said resigned to the fact that he couldn't make me stay.

"im sure you'll find someone" I said grabbing my duffel bag from the closet having already packed everything i needed from my apartment.

I took one last look around the room making sure i got everything before leaving. shutting the door behind me i was suddenly filled with a sense of finality, this part of my life was finally over. i was finally free.

i made my way out the back door and to the parking lot where a Blonde girl standing at about 5'2".She was leaning against a blue car with an older male in the drivers seat.

"you know, when you said you worked at a club. I think you failed to mention it was a strip club" The blonde said in a slightly unbelieving tone.

"well i had to make money somehow, and this is the only job where i could make enough to pay all my bills." I replied slightly defensive of my previous profession. But i still had a smile on my face. knowing she meant well, but could never fully understand the lifestyle or the appeal it had for some.

She smiled back at me running surprisingly fast into my waiting arms, happy to be seeing me again.

"im so glade you decided to come live with me cynthia! My mom hasn't stopped talking about it since i told her. oh and this is Giles by the way, my watcher" Buffy exclaimed gesturing to the older gentleman in the light blue car. I waved in greeting as buffy ushered me into the back seat. as giles pulled out onto the street buffy was chattering away, catching me up on whats been going on in sunnydale since we last spoke two weeks ago. I listened intently for a half hour as she told be about spike, Drusilla, the judge, and Angel loosing his soul.

"Im so sorry buffy, I know how much you love him." I said comforting the weeping slayer. I know that despite all the evil things Angelus may have done a part of her still loves him. you can see it in her eyes.

"it's just so hard separating the soul from the demon that now wears his face.I don't know if i'll ever be able to kill him" Buffy whispers to me so Giles doesn't overhear.

I keep silent knowing there's nothing i can say to make her feel better, and i wasn't willing to lie to her by saying everything will be alright. Because i know it wont.

_'This is going to be alot harder than i originally thought , what have i gotten myself into'_

**A/N:** yes i know its been awhile. i did warn you that updates wouldn't be on any kind of schedule, know you know what i meant by that. I apologize for all the spelling and grammar errors, im still working on that. anyways you know the drill review/follow/favorite. 


End file.
